


Ramsay's Little Wolf Toy

by ClVgHz



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Forced Enjoyment, Forced Orgasm, Forced-Feeding, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClVgHz/pseuds/ClVgHz
Summary: The youngest Stark boy is finally Ramsay's prisoner. Ramsay decides to have a little fun.





	Ramsay's Little Wolf Toy

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on an old drive and I don't even remember writing it (?) looked everywhere for the fic but no matches came up. HOWEVER, if this fic already exists somewhere please let me know so I can take proper measures.  
> Also SENSITIVE CONTENT. PLEASE, READ THE TAGS! WARNINGS ARE THERE FOR A REASON. DO NOT READ IF THIS IS NOT YOUR THING. You've been warned.  
> If you, for some reason, end up reading this fic even if you don't want to, I do not take responsibility for it: warnings are explicitly all there. Rude comments will be deleted.  
> This is pure fiction. I don't own any of the GoT characters.

It’s been a week since the men had brought him Rickon Stark. Ramsay had had him restrained and locked in the dungeons and he hadn’t come down since. He also had the wenches give him only the minimal amount of food, just enough to keep him from passing out.  
Tonight he had the maids cook a dish solely composed of a greasy pork sausage and acid cream on the side. As soon as he had the plate on his hands he made his way down to the dungeons with a twisted grin on his face.  
The creak of the metal door opening awoke Rickon from his light sleep. It was too late at night for any of the maids to bring him food and he’d already had his daily meal. He couldn’t move much from where he stood, hanging limply from the dungeon ceiling, heavy cuffs keeping him in place. The boy turned his head lazily to see who it was and let out an angry gasp at the sight of the Bolton bastard. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as hard as he could.  
Then he smelled the food. Perfectly cooked pork sausage and acid cream; one of his favorite dishes from back when he lived with all the commodities being royalty could offer. His stomach growled loudly against his will and Ramsay undoubtedly noticed, because he walked closer to Rickon, holding the plate higher; close enough for Rickon to feel his taste buds tingle.  
“Hello, little lord. I sure hope you´re enjoying your stay here. Are you comfortable? Is the clothing to your liking?”- he said, caressing the too thin, too dirty rag they’d put on him when he was restrained-… Are the maids feeding you well?  
Ramsay looked up at him and Rickon couldn’t help but glance at the delicious food being held a few inches away from him. “Oh, this? I decided to eat my dinner down here with you, keep you company.”- he sighed- unfortunately I’m not so hungry tonight. I suppose I should send this back to the kitchen then.”  
Rickon whimpered despite himself and Ramsay smiled slightly. “What is it, boy? Do you want to eat a lord’s dinner, is that it? A prisoner like you shouldn’t be given the privilege to even taste freshly cooked meat.” He turned around and placed the plate on a nearby wooden table.  
“But then again I suppose that if you’re really hungry…” He grabbed the sausage and smeared some cream on it before holding it out a couple of inches from Rickon’s mouth. The boy looked at Ramsay’s eyes, more hungry than angry, but unsure this might be a trap.  
“Go on then, open wide.” Rickon bit his lower lip and obeyed. “Don’t bite down until I tell you to or I’ll starve you until you’re flesh and bone.” The Stark kid didn’t understand why, but the hope of having a decent meal in his stomach after days of feeding on cold leftovers was enough to refrain him from asking questions.  
Ramsay slipped the sausage past the boy’s lips and then out. He did it a couple more times and then pushed the sausage a little further down, causing Rickon to gag slightly, spit running down his chin. Ramsay growled and slipped the sausage out, intently smearing some of the cream over Rickon’s lips. “My, my, you’re quite the messy eater, aren’t you?” He cleaned it up with his thumb and held it to Rickon’s mouth. “Lick it clean, and don’t you dare bite me or I’ll pull out all your teeth at once”.  
Rickon clenched his jaw and opened up, sticking out his tongue slightly. As soon as he gave the cream a taste, he leaned over and got the whole finger into his mouth, suckling at it until the taste was completely gone. “Hmm what a greedy little boy you are, look at that.” Ramsay got his thumb in his mouth, too and gave it a taste. He sighed. “It’s like nothing was ever there.”  
Rickon’s stomach growled again. “What, are you still hungry?” Rickon nodded, unsure if he should answer aloud. Ramsay put the sausage back on the plate and turned to the kid. “Let’s see how badly, then.” Ramsay reached into his breeches and pulled out a small, tarnished key. “I am going to unchain you, boy, and you’re going to do exactly as I say without question. Nothing more, nothing less. If I’m pleased, I’ll let you eat the whole dish tonight. How does that sound?”  
The kid seemed unsure, but he was too hungry and too tired for his common sense to kick in. It didn’t take him long to answer. “…Alright.”  
Ramsay nodded and stepped closer to unlock the cuffs, getting one had around Rickon’s back before he untied him entirely. As soon as the cuffs were gone the kid went limp and let go, Ramsay’s arms the only thing preventing him from falling. The boy was too weak to even hold himself up and he just lay there, on Ramsay’s grip. The Bolton bastard smiled to himself as he put a hand on Rickon’s hair and the kid jumped slightly; a sweet gasp emerging from his lips. Ramsay was going to enjoy this.  
Ramsay laid Rickon on the ground carefully, straddled him and put his arms above his head. The boy struggled slightly, but his strength died down embarrassingly quickly. Ramsay held the boy's hand on in place nonetheless, just in case.  
"Now, now, relax" Ramsay inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. His pupils more dilated when he opened them.  
He eyes Rickon from head to toe a couple of times and placed his hand on the kid's chest. His heart was racing and he was breathing a bit too fast. Ramsay smiled at that.  
He ran his hand slowly down the boy's body until he reached the laces on his pants.  
Rickon gasped; his hands instantly trying to reach down and swat Ramsay's away. The kid was too weak, Ramsay's hold more than enough to prevent him from doing so.  
"Aw, you think you are in control of what happens here, don't you? How cute."  
Ramsay focused back on the laces, untying them singlehandedly with a swift pull. Rickon gasped but he had no strength left to do much else.  
The bastard pulled the boy's pants down, revealing his small, limp cock.  
"My, my what do we have here? I thought the Starks were known for being well endowed, kid. But well..." He said, wrapping a hand around the head. Rickon gasped again "...maybe I can make it a little bigger." He gave the boy a light squeeze. The devilish grin on Ramsay's face grew wider as the boy hardened instantly.  
"Wha...what..." Rickon's voice was cracking. The poor boy had clearly no idea of what was going on with his own body, much less what was about to happen.  
"Oh, I see. You've never been touched here before, have you?" Ramsay squeezed again, eliciting a whimper from the boy.  
"Have you ever touched yourself here, then?"  
Rickon's fear was clear in his eyes now. He shaked his head rapidly. Ramsay began stroking the boy's cock painfully slow; more whimpers emerging from the kid's lips and quickly turning into moans of fear and pleasure. In less than a minute, Ramsay could feel the boy's cock pulsating in his hand, precum leaking copiously. He removed his hand causing the boy to whimper involuntarily.  
"Oh, shh, shh. I know, I know. Did that feel good? Hmm?" Ramsay ghosted his hand over the boy's cock. "Look at that little cocklet of yours. All wet and swollen." The bastard licked a few drops of smeared precum from his fingers. "Mmm, so greedy."  
Ramsay stroked himself a few times through his pants. A prominent bulge forming itself there. He sighed, raised that same hand and put two fingers in front of Rickon's lips.  
"Suck."  
"...why?"  
"Because" the bastard said "You will fucking do as I say unless you want to starve and rot down here."  
Ramsay’s eyes darkened.  
The kid's stomach growled again. He was real hungry and his chances of escape where slim to none. Until one of the remaining Starks was somehow enlightened by the gods and came to rescue him, he was nothing more than a weak, skinny kid being held captive.  
The kid coyly opened his lips just enough for Ramsay’s fingers to go past them. Once inside, Ramsay felt the boy’s tongue carefully encircling his digits, trying his best to slick them with spit.  
Once Ramsay felt it was enough, he pulled them out with a wet pop; a trickle of saliva connecting Rickon’s lower lip to his fingers.  
“Good. Now, spit” Ramsay held out his palm and Rickon did as he was told. His tongue was slightly sore, so he didn’t manage to salivate so much.  
Ramsay’s hand went back to Rickon’s cock, stroking it once, twice. Then, his wet fingers traveled lower and began circling the boy’s whole. Rickon thrashed as much as he could, his body still weak from that fleeting odd feeling he had felt between his thighs a few minutes ago.  
“Hmm, gods. You’re so young, I bet you’ve never known this kind of pleasure before. Or have you?” Ramsay’s eyes connected with Rickon’s “Have you ever been a naughty little lord? Hm?” Ramsay’s finger circled Rickon’s entrance. The boy tensed up. “…Have you ever fucked yourself with your fingers when no one was watching?”  
“Wha..what.. oh!”  
The boy shut his eyes in pain as Ramsay’s middle finger entered Rickon up to the first knuckle.  
“Fuck. So tight.” Ramsay’s cock twitched through his breeches as he began to slowly thrust his finger in and out of the kid’s hole. He leaned in to Rickon’s ear and growled. “I can’t wait to feel all that heat around my cock.” Rickon went stiff with fear, his hole clenching around Ramsay’s finger, making the intrusion even more painful. The boy hissed but didn’t move. “Stop, please… don’t.” A tear ran down Rickon’s face.  
“Shh, shh.” Ramsay cooed, rubbing small circles on Rickon’s navel. “Relax, we’ll have plenty of time for that later.” He wiped the boy’s cheek with his thumb and brought it to his own lips.  
Before the boy could say anything, Ramsay let in a second finger, eliciting a screech of pain that quickly turned into pleasure as the bastard curled his fingers inside the boy.  
“Ah, there it is!” Ramsay flashed a devilish grin and curled his fingers again, eyeing the boy’s twitching cock as he did so “so impatient, aren’t we?”  
“Wha?... no I…”  
Ramsay curled his fingers once more, a shameless, high- pitched moan escaping Rickon’s lips involuntarily. Ramsay’s cock twitched in his pants and he couldn’t help but squeeze his already hard cock through his breeches. His jaw clenched and he sighed “Ugh, fuck, kid, I can’t wait to fuck you. You’re going to make the most beautiful noises then.” The bastard gave the boy a peck under his earlobe, Rickon could only shiver. Ramsay smiled. “So sensitive huh? What happens when I do this?”  
Ramsay hit Rickon’s prostate with both fingers and licked the boy’s earlobe simultaneously.  
“Ugh, fffuck. Please!”  
“Please what, little lord?” Ramsay got closer to the kid’s face, rubbing his nose against Rickon’s cheek. “Tell me what you want.”  
The boy’s face was red, his body wanted something badly, but he didn’t know what it was. “Just… please…touch me.”  
Ramsay was so hard, so close already.  
“Where? Where do you want me to touch you? Here?” Ramsay curled his fingers and the boy lowered his hips so they could go deeper “…yes…please, m’lord, more…”  
The boy was so ashamed but so needy to care.  
“Well I want something, too, dear boy”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
“Are you thirsty, little prince?” Ramsay asked in a low voice  
“…y-yes”  
“Come.” Ramsay grabbed him by the hair and led him towards a nearby small table where a vase full of water was. Rickon stared at the vase but did not move, unsure of how to proceed.  
“Well go on, then.”  
The boy was so thirsty he lunged forward and began drinking desperately. Ramsay smiled. “You’re going to drink every last drop, do you understand?” Rickon didn’t answer, did as he was told, not seeing it as a challenge or an order but as exactly what he needed to quench his thirst.  
As soon as he’d emptied the vase, though, he felt it. Pressure right under his bellybutton, pressure between his legs. He clenched his fists “M’lord I…I need to…”  
“Piss?” Ramsay raised his eyebrows, amused. It was no surprise, really, that the boy had such a strong need to go. After all, Ramsay wasn't going to deny he made him drink all that water just for the kick of it. It pleased him to know the boy didn't have much of a strong bladder. He was way too young for that, anyway. Teaching him into holding it in would be a power high on its own, in time. But now? Right now he had a pressing matter to take care of. And he was going to have so much fun.


End file.
